The Hatred and Suffering
by ColorblindNinja
Summary: Naruto attempts sucicide afters Sakura tells him to. may become NaruHina if people want me to continue.
1. The attempt

**The Hate and Suffering**

**Naruto walked down the street towards the bridge where the Rookie Nine (and Team Gai) was meeting. He went to greet everyone and was about to act like an idoit when he remembered the beating last night from the villagers and decided he couldnt take abuse today. He simply said hi and sat down.**

**Sakura, deciding to berate Naruto to get 'Sasuke-kun's love' (I put quotations cause I dont call him that) and unleashed hell on him. "Hey Naruto. Do anything useful lately? Oh wait thats right. You can't do anything. Kakashi-sensei only trains Sasuke-kun because he's an Uchiha and better than you"**

**Ino, not to be out done, threw in her two cents, "Your nothing but a deadlast".**

**"Your worthless", Kiba commented.**

**"You should do us all a favor and die" Sakura sneered.**

**To everyone's surprise, Naruto simply stood up, staring at the ground. Then, his head snapped up. He stared at them with eyes filled sadness. Deep pools of blue that held suffering that couldn't be faked. Years upon years of negative emotions poured out of them, the result of his lifetime of abuse. Many of the genin began to wonder how** **bad his life really was.**

**In a monotone voice that chilled them even more he replied "Fine".**

**He quickly whipped out a kunai and slashed his left wrist. The ninjas (the ones that cared) ran to stop him. He slashed his right wrist just before Lee reached him. Lee went to hold him down but was batted away. The others reached him as the tried to save him from himself. Shikamaru caught him in his shadow possesion jutsu. Naruto overpowered it just enough to stab himself in the lung and went to stab himself again before Tenten knocked his kunai away with a shuriken. Chouji grapped his right arm and Lee grapped his left. Shino tied up his legs with bugs. Naruto continued to try and hurt himself until Neji hit a pressor point in his neck. Sasuke quickly picked him up and they rushed to the hospital. (Hinata cares but is too shy to help him)**

**Huh.. ya know im gonna leave ya hangin... if i get reviews ill continue and tell you what happened.**


	2. The Downward Spiral

I wont be doing this chapter in bold. I write in bold first and then change it for a fnal copy. Helps so I don't lose my place.

Just for the heck of it, I don't own Naruto, if I did, Sakura would be dead, Hinata sleeping with Naruto, Gaara would be Naruto's personal body guard, and the villagers would be chained to Lee and Gai and be forced to watch their Beach Sunset-out-of-nowhere hugging moments for the rest of their animated lives. (See even someone writing a suicide fic has a sense of humor) (Im serious about the NaruHina smut)

**The Downward Spiral**

It had been 3 weeks since the incedent. Naruto tried a total of 8 more times and this time he almost succeeded. Laying in the hospital bed, Naruto looks up to see Sasuke come to confront him. Naruto simply sat up with a dead look on his face. "What now?" he questioned Sasuke.

Sasuke simply walked up and punched Naruto in the face. Grabbing him by the collar of his hospital gown Sasuke attempted to knock some sense into the best friend he ever had. "What the hell is wrong with you? What happened to never giving up, huh? Naruto you saved me from myself. (Beat him at Valley of the End and used the Fox's Chakra to overide the curse seal and destroyed it) You crushed the hate in my soul and gave me a new chance at life. I'll be dammened if I'm gonna sit back and watch you do the same. Snap out of it! I know you can't hide the pain behind a mask anymore but this isn't helping. The villagers are planning on killing you! (Everyone but Hinata (she fainted), Sakura, Ino, and Kiba knows about the fox since the first attempt) Atleast stop trying to commit suicide" Sasuke begged his friend.

Naruto pondered this for a second, then replied "Okay" and passed out on the bed (he's still injured).

The next day... 

Naruto walked to the bridge with Sasuke. He was under the constant watch of atleast 1 concious friend at times. He wasn't allowed to handle anything sharp. A friend had to cut up his meal before he ate. He was allowed to use a fork because nobody wanted to die from a fork. It was just plain embarassing. He was on crutches because his body was extremly weak at the moment.

Arriving his friend greeted him (The bitches and bastard are there because there sensei's forced them to allow them to meet since there was no chance a replacing anyone). He replied back with an exausted hello. Seeing Naruto about to collapse, Sasuke quickly supported Naruto and helped him sit down leaning against the railing. Everyone talked for awhile ocassionally asking Naruto questions who seemed to drift in and out of the conversation. Later, Sasuke and Shino brought Naruto home for dinner and the Night shift of watching him.

End of chap.

Hey does anyone know the story where Naruto has a surpression seal on him to make him look like the Fourth to protect his identity?That and Kyuubi breaks it allowing his true appearence to form. I can't find it and I really want to continue reading it. I had a blackout halfway through reading it and I haven't been able to find it for 2 months.

Wow, that's more reviews in one day than what I had for my other 2's total reviews combined. I will continue the story as soon as possible. The story might end up 5 or 6 chapters.

Review for continuation!


End file.
